koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Jake R
|alliances = |place = 2/18 |challenges = 3 |votesagainst = 5 |days = 39 | season2 = Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 18/20 | challenges2 = 2 | votesgainst2 = 8 | days2 = 7 }} Jake R, aka Jake, is the runner-up from Survivor ORG 6: Haiti. He also was a contestant in Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan. Jake was known for betraying Beauty and Brawn in Haiti in order to decrease numbers in both sides and not get voted off. He made it to Final Tribal, but lost after a heated Final Tribal. He later returned for Rio San Juan but was the 3rd person voted off for being a threat. Profile Haiti Name (Age): Jake (16). Tribe Designation: Esperte. Current Residence: United States of America. Personal Claim to Fame:'Surviving meningitis at 5 years old. '''Inspiration in Life:'Don't really have one. '''Hobbies: Computer, hanging out with friends, eating! Pet Peeves: Bullies. Also, people who use depression as an excuse to act like a bitch. Makes me sick! 3 Words to Describe You:'''Pretty damn awesome. '''If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Bow and arrow, unlimited supply of steak, and more time for thinking.. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Tony. We're able to play great strategy games and maintain social bonds. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: Because I like it? Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: Because I press buttons the fastest. Always been a talent of mine. Rio San Juan Tribe Designation: Le Venada, the returnee players. Hometown: Orlando, Florida. Current Residence: Orlando, Florida. Personal Claim To Fame: Surviving and beating meningitis at the young age of 5 years old. :) Inspiration In Life: I don't really have one. I guess myself, because I'm just so interesting and awesome. Pet Peeves: People who are always on there phone. Oh, and when a restaurant has bad service or loud guests. I didn't pay money to have a bad experience! Previous Finishes: Currently Final 4 in Haiti. Favorite Past Moment: Surviving the train wreck that we all know and (don't) love as Esperte tribe. Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG): Main is for sure Natalie White. She proved you don't have to make all these big strategic moves to win the game. She proved how important the social game really was. As for ORG, I don't really have a person I respect most, especially on here since I haven't studied gameplay here. Just one of those things, y'know? Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): Main would be Colton, J'Tia and Brandon Hantz. ORG wise, I'm not sure. I try to look at positives rather than negative. But that's just me. Why Did You Come Back?: Why not? I like playing ORG, and to play with your pal as your "Loved One" adds another factor I can try. Plus, I don't want to make anyone upset at me not being in the cast. Survivor ORG 6: Haiti Voting History } | |- ! 3 | colspan="2" |- !4 | | |- ! 5 | |- ! 6 | | |- ! 7 | | |- ! 8 | | |- ! 9 | | |- ! 10 | | |- ! 11 | | |- ! 12 | | |- ! 13 | | |- ! rowspan="3"| 14 | | |- | | |- | | |- | colspan="1"| Jury Votes For Jake | colspan="2" |- | |} Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan Voting History } |- ! 2 | |- | 3 | | |- | |} Trivia *Jake is one of the two Jakes in Haiti. *Jake was the first to self-vote in Haiti around the halfway mark. *Jake had to leave Haiti for six days due to being at a mental facility, causing him to self vote twice. *Jake is the second person to cast a "self-vote" twice after Kaeghan from Mali. *Jake was on a blue tribe in both of his seasons. *Jake was the last Esperte member standing. *Jake is the highest ranking member of Haiti to return for another season. *Jake is one of the first two on the wiki to play two seasons at the same time. *Jake was the first returnee voted out of Rio San Juan. *In Haiti, Jake successfully voted out Jessy and Tyler. In Rio San Juan, Tyler and Jessy both voted out Jake. *Jake played a total of 46 days. *In Haiti, Jake was the last member of his tribe standing. In Rio San Juan, Jake was the first one voted off his tribe. Category:Survivor: Haiti Category:Haiti Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Contestants from USA Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Esperte Tribe Category:Hispaniola Tribe Category:Survivor: Rio San Juan Category:Rio San Juan Contestants Category:La Venada Tribe Category:Finalists Category:18th Place Category:2nd Place